Cato Evans Must Die
by Ultimate Thorny Rose
Summary: A group of girls plot to break the heart of Cato Evans. Modern day AU. Based on the movie John Tucker Must Die. Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Clove's POV**

In my 7th year of school, I realized that I was invisible. Well, not really invisible. It was more like I was anonymous.

It's not like I didn't try or anything. I'm just kinda a...loser. L-O-S-E-R. Loser.

**Third person POV**

In her 10th year of school, Clove took a note from a guy in front of her with brown hair.

**Clove's POV**

Of course, when it came to love...

**Third person POV**

"Pass it on." The boy said.

**Clove's POV**

Yeah, that sucked. S-U-C-K-E-D. Sucked.

**Third person POV**

Clove passed the noted to the dirty blonde haired girl behind her.

**Clove's POV**

There was another thing working against me.

**Third person POV**

Clove picked up a box and put it on the counter.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Hey." A brown haired boy was standing at the open door.

"Hi." Clove said.

"I'm Jack. I live next door. My mom sent me with these brownies." The boy said.

"Oh, hi. I'm Clove Stevens. My mom and I just moved here."

"Holy jama lama." Jack said. Clove turned around.

**Clove's POV**

That other thing...is my mom.

**Third person POV**

"Hey there. I'm Alexis." Clove's mother said.

Jack took the brownies forcefully from Clove and walked up to Alexis. "Hi, I made these for you. Careful, you're hot. I mean, they're hot...so hot."

Alexis smiled at him.

**Clove's POV**

She's never had any trouble landing men. Just keeping them. I used to keep track, but I found it exhausting. So I just call 'em all 'Skip'.

**Third person POV**

"Hey Clove, I'm going to be your new father." Many men had said.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, Skip." Clove had said.

"My name's (insert name here). Why do you keep calling me Skip?"

**Clove's POV**

Because eventually, that's what they all do.

My mom's developed a very mature way to get over it - a quick therapy session... or two... or three...and then we pack up the car and flee to another town.

I guess there's one good thing about being invisible: I never have to do the whole 'awkward goodbye' thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Clove was sitting on the bleachers during a basketball game.

**Clove's POV**

Here I am, in a town called Panem. It's located in Florida, just outside Miami. It wasn't really easy, but in a few short mouths…I went from "sort of unknown" to-

**Third person POV**

"Are you a narc?" A girl wearing a tie-dye t-shirt asked Clove. Clove sent her a questioning look.

**Clove's POV**

But that's enough about me. This story isn't about me. It's about Cato Evans.

**Third person POV**

Cato Evans scored a basket. The crowd cheered loudly.

**Clove's POV**

Let's face it: he is the man. Captain of the basketball team, his family's loaded, and he looks somewhere between an Abercrombie model. and a Greek god.

**Third person POV**

Delly yelled, "Let's go Cato! Kill the Bobcats!" She sat down and whispered to another girl, "Not the real Bobcats. I mean, they're endangered."

Cato shot another basket. The crowd cheered loudly. The band started to play. The cheerleaders headed onto the court. The head cheerleader, Glimmer, bumped into Madge, who was holding a microphone. Madge walked away, and Glimmer scoffed.

Madge stood in front of a camera. She spoke into the microphone. "Madge Undersee here."

Cato saw Madge and started walking over.

"It's no question who's taking the Kodiaks to State this year." Madge continued.

Cato took the microphone away from her and put his arm around her shoulder. "Cato Evans here," he said. "Otherwise known as 'C-Dog'."

"C-Dog!" A guy yelled.

"Some people call me 'C-Money', but I'm best known as 'El Capitan'." Cato finished and walked away.

Pop music started playing as the cheerleaders did some moves. Three guys threw Glimmer into the air, catching her and putting her onto her feet. She and the girls started doing a routine.

"Short skirts equal talent. Yay." Madge said to the guy holding the camera.

"Glimmer's hot!" The guy said.

Delly scoffed in disgust.

The music stopped. Glimmer put one hand on her hip, and the other in the air.

"Go Kodiaks!" She yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Third person POV**

Clove walked around a restaurant, wearing her uniform and carrying a notepad.

"Hey Clove, table six." Said Johanna Mason, one of Clove's co-workers. Johanna had long black hair tied up in a ponytail, fair skin, and brown eyes.

Clove looked around and saw Cato Evans sitting down at table six.

**Clove's POV**

I remember the first time I spoke to Cato Evans. It's not like he blew me away or anything.

**Third person POV**

Clove walked over to table six.

**Clove's POV**

I mean, I was totally in control.

**Third person POV**

"Hi." Cato said, smiling.

"Yes. I mean…no. I-I mean, y…" Clove stammered.

"I'm…not quite ready to order yet. Thanks." Cato said.

Clove curtsied, smiled, and walked away.

**Clove's POV**

Please tell me I did not just curtsy.

**Third person POV**

Clove sighed.

**Clove's POV**

What was I thinking? Of course a guy like that already has a girlfriend.

**Third person POV**

Cato got up and pulled out a chair for Madge. She took it happily.

**Clove's POV**

That's Madge Undersee. She runs the school TV station, not to mention the Honor Society, Junior Achievers, 4-H club, Future Filmmakers of America, Big Sisters, Adopt-A-Shut-In, and…I think that's it.

**Third person POV**

Madge looked at Cato as he took his seat. "I've decided to write a children's book," she said.

**Clove's POV**

Oh, and she's writing a children's book.

**Third person POV**

Clove walked over to the couple.

"Grilled chicken breast, please. White meat." Madge said in French. Clove understood what she said, because she took a French class once.

"Mm! Madge, you are so sexy when you speak French." Cato said.

"Why thank you, Cato." Madge said in French. They kissed.

"Uh...do you guys want a minute?" Clove asked.

Cato and Madge continued to kiss.

"I'll take that as a yes." Clove said. She walked away.

Clove walked out of the backroom and saw Cato kissing Glimmer.

**Clove's POV**

Whoa, scratch that. He's got two girlfriends. That one's Glimmer, head cheerleader. Sort of self-explanatory.

**Third person POV**

"And Molly's all like "Why don't we 'Stomp, Fight, Roar'?" Glimmer said as Clove walked over.

"Stomp, fight, roar?" Cato asked.

"I know! I mean, at halftime? What a dud." Glimmer said.

She picked up a menu. Cato took it away from her. "Two green salads, dressing on the side. Salmon for her, lobster for me," he said to Clove.

"I love it when you do that." Glimmer said.

"I love doing that." Cato said.

"I love that you love that I love you doing that." Glimmer said.

A confused look crossed Clove's face.

"No need to rush between courses." Cato told Clove. He pushed his chair closer to Glimmer. Clove walked away, her mouth wide.

"That top...looks so hot on you. I bet it's even hotter off of you." Cato said. He kissed Glimmer.

Clove came out of the back and saw Cato sitting with Delly.

**Clove's POV**

Okay, stop it already, three girlfriends?

**Third person POV**

"Never been here before, babe…so I hope they have good vegetarian." Cato said.

Delly and Cato looked at the menu. "Oh no! Veal? I'm sorry, Delly. Let's just go." Cato put the menu down and got up. "You know, if I wanted to torture animals I'd go to a medical lab."

"Hey." Delly said, pulling him to sit again.

Cato sighed and said, "Which I would never do, 'cause they…torture animals."

**Clove's POV**

Okay, I'm not passing judgment but, for whatever reason being a vegan teen activist is usually code for "easy".

**Third person POV**

"You know, for you, I don't have give up all meat." Delly said.

**Clove's POV**

See, I'm not making this stuff up.

**Third person POV**

"I don't get it." Clove said to a red haired girl named Maria. "I mean, these girls all seem so confident and cool. How do they not know that Cato's cheating on all of them?"

"He's a total operator. He goes out with girls from different cliques so that they never actually talk to each other." Maria chuckled. "And then he tells them that his father won't let him date during basketball season, so they'll have to keep it a secret."

Clove looked at her. "How'd you learn all this stuff?"

Maria started crying. "I don't know. Just a guess." She walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third person POV**

Clove walked into the cafeteria and saw a bunch of fundraisers going on. She sat down at a table with some girls she recognized from class. As soon as she sat down, all the girls gathered their stuff and walked away.

Clove heard an uproar behind her. She turned around in her seat and watched as Cato walked into the cafeteria. Cato got free drinks from his friends, then made his way over to Glimmer.

"What's up, babe?" Cato asked.

"Hey!" Glimmer said. Cato gave her some money, and she gave him a pink raffle ticket. He put the ticket into his pocket.

Cato walked up behind Delly. "Hey girl," he said.

"Hey," Delly said. Cato signed a petition. "Thanks."

Cato walked up to a bake sale, which Madge was managing. "Hey, got anything sweet of me?"

Madge smiled and picked up a chocolate cupcake with white icing. She put some onto the tip of her finger and offered it to Cato.

Cato looked around. No one was looking. He licked the icing off of Madge's finger. Madge smiled and walked out of the booth, just as Cato walked away.

**Clove's POV**

Cato was confidant in his system of juggling girls. But even he couldn't anticipate the events of Black Tuesday.

**Third person POV**

Cato smiled at a female teacher as he went up the steps. The teacher smiled and then groaned after he pasted. She fell down the stairs.

"Coach Black!" Amber Foxworthy, a girl with fair skin, red hair styled in a braid, and brown eyes raced down the stairs. Cato checked Amber out and went to help her.

**Clove's POV**

How was he to know that Coach Black had acute angina?

**Third person POV**

Cato rubbed the teacher's back.

**Clove's POV**

It wasn't Cato's fault. It was a pre-existing condition, and she stabilized and took an early retirement in Palm Springs.

**Third person POV**

"Cato Evans," Cato said, putting his hand out for Amber to shake. Amber shook Cato's hand.

* * *

><p>A net was set up for volleyball.<p>

"Coach Black is in the hospital, so we're combining all first period gym classes." A teacher told a crowd of girls.

There was a collective groan.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. We all hate each other!" The teacher yelled.

"No, we hate you," Madge said. The girls laughed.

"On this side, I want Jennifer, Alison, Molly, Sarah, Bree, and Kim!" The teacher yelled, pointing to one side of the net. "On the other side, I want Glimmer, Delly, Madge, and...what's your face," she pointed at Clove.

"I'm Clove." Clove told the teacher.

"All right girls…let's play ball!" The teacher shouted.

Clove walked over to Glimmer. "You're Glimmer, right? I'm Clove."

"So?" Glimmer walked away.

The score was now 2-0. Clove was on the team that was winning. The girl next to Madge asked, "You weren't at the party last night. Where were you?"

"Well, this is totally on the DL, I mean, not fit to print." Madge said. "I'm dating...Cato Evans." She giggled slightly. Glimmer hit her in the head with a volleyball. "Hey!"

"Sorry, it slipped." Glimmer smiled in a sickly sweet manner. Madge shrugged it off. Okay, all right, I'm fine. Okay, everybody. Let's play!" The ball hit her in the back of her head sending her flying across the floor. Madge pulled herself up and marched over to Glimmer. She poked her above the chest. "You know what? That was no accident!"

Glimmer pushed Madge away. "He's mine! Stay away from him!"

Madge smacked Glimmer in the face with the palm of her hand. "You little brat!"

Delly rushed over to the fighting girls. "Oh! Girls! Peace and love! No guy is worth fighting over!" She barged her way in between them, sticking out the arm that wasn't holding the ball.

Glimmer pointed at Madge and said, "Cato Evans is mine."

Glimmer and Madge split apart. Delly gasped. She threw the ball, and it hit Glimmer in the stomach.

"What the hell is your problem?" Glimmer yelled.

Delly pointed at herself and said, "I am dating Cato Evans."

Glimmer and Madge gasped. Glimmer threw the ball at Delly, who ducked. The ball hit Clove, who was standing behind Delly, and she fell to the floor.

Clove got up off the floor. She yelled, "This guy is cheating on all of you, and instead of taking it out on him, you're beating the shit out of each other?!"

"Language!" The teacher yelled. "Detention!" She pointed at Glimmer, "you," she pointed at Madge, "you", she pointed at Delly, "you," she pointed at Clove, "and you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Clove's POV**

After grabbing some things out of my locker, I walked into the detention room.

A blonde guy was listening to headphones as he organised some CDs. I noticed that he bared a slight resemblance to Cato.

He bobbed his head up and down, completely unaware of my presence. He started singing off-key.

I couldn't hold my laughter in. The guy slid his headphones off. "Um…sorry, its, uh…"

"Cheap Trick. I understand." I said.

"Yeah, yeah it is."

"Yeah, you can't really hum to Cheap Trick." I said.

The guy started bobbing his head a bit. "No, once you've started...you're kinda obligated to belt it out."

"I'm Clove. You're in my Chemistry class, right?"

"Yeah." The guy said. "I'm Marvel."

I sat down at a table. "So, where is everyone?"

Marvel sent me a questioning look as he put his books in his bag.

"Detention?" I stated.

"You- you came early to detention?" Marvel asked.

**Third person POV**

Clove sat down at a table. "Well, I would hate to miss a minute of being detained!" She pumped a fist, faking enthusiasm. Marvel smiled, noticing the fake enthusiasm.

Suddenly in the hall, they heard Cato's voice. "Hey babe."

"Hey Cato." A brown haired girl smiled at him.

A noise of disgust escaped Clove's mouth.

Marvel raised an eyebrow. "Oh...wow. That's not usually the reaction he gets from girls," he said. "It's generally more like a..." he started making the sounds that girls do when they see Cato. Clove giggled as he did this.

**Clove's POV**

"Yeah, okay, jerk's not really my type." I opened my geometry book and got started on the questions I had for homework.

"Yeah, you're right. Cato can have his jerk moments."

"Oh. I thought he was your guys' god or whatever." I said.

Marvel put his CDs in his bag. "You're close. He's my younger brother."

"Oh. So you're the other Evans."

"What is that?" Marvel asked. "Is that like, 'The Loser Evans'?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant! You just don't look-"

"Hot, buff, or capable of inciting an all-girl smack down?" Marvel got up from his seat. He laughed. "You're right." He threw his bag over one shoulder. "I'll let you in a secret, though. My mom always said that I was special on the inside."

"Good for you." I said. Marvel nodded. "Yeah." He left.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"Hey Cato, can I talk to you?" Glimmer called.

"Yeah, sure." Cato told her. He turned back to his friends. "Later guys."

"Later man." One of Cato's friends said.

"So, what's up?" Cato asked Glimmer as they walked.

"Some girl said she was dating you in PE today." Glimmer leaned onto a wall.

"Really? And you believed her?" Cato asked.

"No...I mean...I don't know. You can't have a girlfriend-"

"In basketball season." Cato said. "But," he put his hand on the wall above Glimmer, "if I could…you know who it would be."

Glimmer smiled. Cato looked around. No one was looking. He kissed Glimmer.

"You know, I don't know why girls say stuff like that." Cato said after the kiss ended. "I think they're just jealous of what we have. Something special. Something we don't have to label. Ya know...an unspoken bond...and I love how secure you are...but...it hurts that you'd question it. You're the only girl for me."

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

"All right." A male teacher said. "Detention has begun. No talking!" He left the room.

Glimmer and Delly sat at the same table, many seats apart. Madge sat at her own table. Glimmer turned in her seat to face Madge and said, "So, I talked to Cato." She twisted a lock of hair. "It was sweet. He felt bad for you. He said that you were jealous because…we share something special. Something we didn't have to label because it's-"

Delly cut her off. "Because it's our unspoken bond...and I just love how secure you are?"

"And it hurts me to hear you question it?" Madge continued.

"Because you're the only girl for me?!" Glimmer, Delly, and Madge yelled together. They gasped.

"Damn!" Glimmer exclaimed. "He said the same thing to all of us."

"Figures." Delly said. "He makes up with us, and then he hooks up with us."

"You guys hooked up?" Madge whispered.

"Cato and I share something special." Delly said.

"Oh what, that you've both been in your pants?" Madge questioned.

"We share a vegan/non-violent outlook on life." Delly said.

Glimmer coughed, "Hippie slut."

"Oh nice, Glimmer. It's not like everyone doesn't know that little miss cheerleader brings it on." Delly said.

"Look-"

Madge cut Glimmer off. "You too?"

"Cato and I belong together." Glimmer said. Madge let out a sigh of disbelief. "He _is_ the team captain, and I _am_ the head cheerleader."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Delly chuckled, "What kind of cheerleader?"

"Oh, like he'd take either of you two seriously!" Madge said.

"Do not lump me with her," Delly said.

"Oh, so what, now you're better then me?" Glimmer questioned.

"Shut up." Clove said quietly, but not quietly enough.

The girls stop arguing and looked at her.

"What?" Madge asked.

"Excuse me?" Glimmer questioned.

"What?" Delly asked.

Clove looked up. "Sorry. S-sorry."

"You have something to say?" Glimmer asked.

"Uh...no. It's none of my business."

"What?" Delly asked.

Clove put down her pen. "Okay, let me guess...does he use pet names like 'baby' and 'sweetheart'?" The girls nodded. "Yeah, it's not out of affection. It's so he won't mix up your names."

Madge sat up straighter. Delly looked at the floor.

"And he's all about an unspoken bond or something special, but never about a relationship."

Both Madge and Glimmer stopped looking at Clove. Delly stared at Clove like she was being told that she was going to die soon.

"And the whole arrangement was your idea so you feel guilty that he cheated." Clove finished.

"Oh my God. You're dating Cato too!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"No, uh…no. I just knew a guy like him. Skip." Clove said.

"She's right. I mean, he's always making me feel guilty." Madge said.

"Yeah." Delly agreed.

"It seems to me that if a guy treats you like that-"

Glimmer cut Clove off. "You'd break up with him. Blah-blah-blah-blah." She turned to her textbooks.

"Cato would have another girlfriend in a second." Delly said.

"No, I didn't say "break up". I'd get even." Clove said.

The other girls stared at her, silent. Glimmer broke the silence. "Who are you?"

"I know!" Delly yelled. "You're that girl who wigged out last year and got sent to rehab!"

"No, I-" Clove started.

"Then you got taken away for bulimia."

"No." Clove said.

"Fat camp."

Clove chuckled. "No..."

The teacher came back in. "Hey! No talking!"

Clove waited a second before saying, "My name is-"

The teacher cut her off. "No talking!"

Clove looked away. Glimmer, Madge, and Delly glanced at her. They all looked away and got to work.

* * *

><p>Clove laid on her bed as she did the homework she didn't finish in detention.<p>

"Hey honey!" Alexis walked into the room. Clove looked up as her mom went through her closet. "I have to hurry. I've got a…a big date tonight."

"Drummer?"

Alexis chuckled, "Doctor". She pulled out a black leather jacket and pulled it on. "Well, veterinarian technician."

"So you're dating a dog nurse."

Alexis chuckled at the comment, then pointed at Clove for a second, "You've…got a friend at the door." She left the room.

Clove looked up. "What?!"

Clove walked downstairs and looked out the open door.

"Have fun, girls!" Alexis called as she left in a jeep with a man with black hair.

Madge looked up at Clove from the doorway. "Clove, right?"

"Yeah. That's me." Clove said.

The door bell rang. Clove opened the door and saw Glimmer standing there.

"I wanna bring down you-know-who." Glimmer said.

Clove opened the door again and saw Delly standing there.

"Normally I'm opposed to the slaughter of animals, but in Cato Evans' case, I'll make an exception." Delly said.

Clove smiled as she came in.

_In Clove's room_

"I don't even know him." Clove said.

"So? You don't know anyone. You're like the Swiss. You're neutered." Delly said.

"Uh, it's neutral. Clove, if the three of us tried this alone, we would kill each other. You brought us here. You showed us that we have something in common." Madge said.

"Exactly. We all want to kill Cato Evans." Glimmer said, stepping forward.

"Wow..."

The three girls looked at each other, and then back at Clove.

"Okay," Clove squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Third person POV**

At the beginning of the school day, Madge, Delly, Glimmer, and Clove walked into a room.

"Learning Center?" Delly questioned. "Who knew this was here?"

Glimmer looked out the window. "Look at Cato, struttin' his stuff like he owns the place."

The other girls looked out the window.

"Well…he does." Delly stated.

"For now." Madge said. "This way."

The other girls followed her into a dim room.

Madge opened an iron gate. "Don't touch anything."

"Wow!" Delly exclaimed.

"You spend way too much time in after-school programs." Glimmer said to Madge.

Madge took that as a compliment. "Thank you."

A white screen with a projector was on the wall. Madge messed with it. "Delly, can you get the lights?"

Everyone set their bags down. Delly looked for the light switch, but couldn't find it. "It's the remote labeled 'lights'." Madge told Delly. Delly found the remote and turned the lights off.

Madge took off the cover for the projector. "Okay, you guys. Let's go."

On the screen was "Panem Close Up" in big letters, with a cartoon version of Madge next to it.

"Please pay attention." Madge said, sitting down by a computer. "And all cell phones off."

A picture of Cato appeared on the screen.

"Clove…do your thing." Madge said.

Clove looked around. "My thing? Oh...okay." She got up and stood in front of the screen. "What is it that attracted you to Cato?"

"Clove, I like where you're going with this." Madge said.

Clove sat down.

"Okay girls, we need to define Cato." Madge said.

Madge looked at the picture of Cato. "He is a statue wrapped in a painting in a frame of muscles. But what makes him tick?"

Delly and Glimmer looked at the picture.

"Is it his charm? Is it his smile? What is it, girls? Dig deep." Madge said. She turned to the computer and started typing.

"It's everything." Delly said. "It's his eyes, his lips, his chest...the…the way that...when he holds you...his whole body kinda tightens-"

"Uh, we all know what happens when boys get happy." Glimmer said.

"Not what I meant!" Delly said.

"You guys, save it for Cato, okay?" Madge asked. "Look, back to the point. We all agree he's hot."

"So, what do we do?" Delly asked.

Glimmer spoke up, "Well, in cheer, we usually tear down the other team by undermining their confidence, makin' them feel lame."

"I don't think this is a case for 'u-g-l-y, you ain't got no alibi'." Delly said.

"Shut up." Glimmer said.

"Glimmer, as much as I hate to admit this…you have a point." Madge said.

"Right," Clove said, "And since Cato's game is that he always has a date…to get even with a guy like that, you make him…undateable."

"Yes," Madge whispered. She typed something. "Undateable. A systematic destruction of all that is Cato Evans." She pressed a button, and the picture of Cato exploded and disappeared.

"Girls," Delly said, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>Delly was talking to a shirtless Cato. "I'm telling ya babe, you could make your looks work for you." She turned around. "Don't you think, Robert?"<p>

Robert looked up from his camera.

"You know, Robert knows my mom and he shoots for Vogue, Elle, GQ," Delly said, walking over to Robert. "And of course he's done all my yearbook photos since middle school on recycled paper."

"Okay Cato," Robert said, "The trick is to just relax and behave naturally, yeah?"

Cato shrugged and took his hands out of his pockets.

"Now pout for me Cato! Pout!" Robert shouted.

Cato did the best he could.

"Oh, yeah, I love you!" The camera flashed. "I love you. Now make me hate you! Hate me!"

Cato glared at Robert. The camera flashed again.

"Yeah! Oh yeah! Oh, you hate me! Oh, you hate me, Cato! Nice, nice, nice! Now you're a tree. It's windy. Shake your branches!"

Cato put up his arms.

"Big storm, Cato!"

Cato waved his arms.

_Click!_

"Bigger, bigger, bigger."

Cato did as he was told.

"Now hate me, Cato!"

Cato glared at Robert.

"Oh, you hate me, Cato!"

_Click! Click! Click!_

* * *

><p>Cato walked down an aisle in the movie theater with a girl with black hair in a braid.<p>

"It is so amazing that you're into sculpture." Cato said. "I mean, what are human beings here for if not to, you know…make horses and stuff out of clay?"

They sat down. The girl held a cup of pop, and Cato held a bucket of popcorn.

"Really? I'm so glad you feel that way." The girl said.

"Totally." Cato smiled, putting an arm around her shoulder.

On the screen, a picture of Cato appeared with the words "Just another cute face" next to it.

"Hey, isn't that you?" The girl asked.

Cato opened his mouth for a minute, then said, "I do some part-time male modeling."

The girl looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah."

The girl looked back at the screen. "I didn't know that."

The screen went black. "Can I have a sip?" Cato asked.

"Yeah." The girl handed him the pop, and he took a drink. He gave it back. The screen lit up again. This time it showed a different picture of Cato, with words saying "Or the face of herpes?' next to it. Everyone in the audience groaned. Cato was still looking at the girl when she said, "Umm..."

Cato turned to the screen. "What?! No, I-I don't have that."

The girl sipped her pop. The screen changed again with a picture of Cato smiling and with his arms in there air. The words this time said "I have herpes. There's nothing cute about it" next to it. Some people groaned and others laughed. The girl gasped as she was drinking and put her hand over her mouth, looking at the cup. Cato looked at the screen, his eyes widened. He turned to the girl, who was still holding her hand over her mouth.

"Sophie...I-I-I don't have that!" Cato said.

Sophie got up. "God, ohh. Don't touch me."

Cato also got up.

"Don't touch me. Don't touch me." Sophie walked away.

"Sophie, wait!"

The crowd groaned. Madge, Glimmer, Delly, and Clove sat on the landing above Cato, laughing.

"Sophie!"

A girl yelled, "That's him!"

Cato looked around at everyone and then he waved his hand at the screen. "What? No, that's not real." He pointed at himself, "I only model as a guy with herpes."

Some people started shouting at him. Some people laughed.

Delly tossed some popcorn at Cato, and others joined in. Cato got out of his row and headed for the door, but not before hearing a guy say, "Goin' to the free clinic, Cato?" People kept throwing popcorn at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

Rule number 1 in warfare: never underestimate your opponent.

**Third person POV**

Cato walked across a stage and received an award. People clapped. A girl yelled to Cato, "I love you, Cato!"

After the applause died down, Cato spoke into the microphone. "I don't personally suffer from an STD." He waved his hand to some teens sitting on the stage in chairs. "But one in five young adults do." He looked at his award and put it over his head. "And I am proud to give my voice to the silent."


	6. Chapter 6

**Third person POV**

In the kitchen of the Stevens residence, Clove grabbed four cans of Pepsi from the fridge. "Okay, it should've worked. I mean, are we missing something?" She set the cans onto the counter. Delly and Madge were sitting down at the kitchen table.

Glimmer walked over to the table and said, "I am. My social life."

Alexis walked into the kitchen with a paper bag in her arms. "Hey!"

"Hey Ms. Stevens." Delly greeted.

"Please, call me Alexis." Alexis set the bag onto the counter as Clove opened a can of pop. "So, what are you girls up to?"

"Destroying a man." Madge said, smiling.

"Ohh, who do I make my check out to?" Alexis asked.

"He's totally indestructible." Glimmer said. "We give him herpes, they give him an award." She grabbed a can.

Madge showed Alexis the picture of Cato on her laptop.

Alexis looked at Clove. "Fake herpes, mom. It was a reputation thing." Clove said. "It's a long story."

Alexis looked away. "Sure. Yeah, the old 'fake herpes, reputation…' thing."

"You know…I can unpack the groceries if you've got…stuff." Clove said.

"I got it." Alexis grabbed a can and started to walk away. "Play nice, girls". She walked out of the kitchen.

Delly turned to Clove. "Okay, your mom is so hot!"

Clove took stuff out of the bag. "She does Yogalates. It's a combination of yoga and Pilates. Madge, what are you always typing on there?"

Madge stopped typing and looked at her. "Oh, lists…normal stuff, same as everyone." She looked at Delly. "I have my "To Do" list, my "Goals" list, my "Contingency" list." She looked at Glimmer. "My "Observations", and my "Notions", which of course are very different."

Glimmer looked up at Madge as she screwed a top off of a small white bottle.

"Because "Observations" require a topic sentence." Madge continued as Delly stared at her. "And "Notions" do not." She finished. "Normal stuff."

"Right, normal." Glimmer said.

"Totally." Delly said as Glimmer shook a pill out of the bottle.

"Well, at least I'm not medicated." Madge snapped at Glimmer.

"Excuse me...this is an all-natural beauty supplement."

Madge scoffed. Delly got up.

"What are you taking?" Delly asked, walking over to her. Glimmer handed the bottle to Delly. "Estrogen? Glimmer! They torture innocent horses for this. It's made from their pee."

"Peeing isn't torture. Menopause is."

Madge scoffed again.

"I steal it from my mom. Guys take steroids to get pecs. I just want to go up a cup size."

"I don't think it works like that." Clove said. "It stops your natural hormone production."

"Yeah, and when you run out," Delly said, "You're gonna grow a mustache and a penis."

Glimmer tossed the pill onto the table. "Are you serious?"

Delly smiled and took the bottle of pills to her seat.

"Okay, you guys," Madge said, "We've gotta get back to Cato."

Delly sat down. "Okay. What we need is one major hit that's gonna to crush his whole macho thing...you know," she set the bottle down, "We need him to understand what it feels like to be us."

Madge nodded.

"Right." Clove said. "And what's more terrifying to a man than not feeling manly?" She picked up the pill bottle.

* * *

><p>In the gym, a male couch said, "I wanna see a three-man weave from the center." Cato took a drink from his water bottle. He ran back onto the court, setting his bottle down on the water container. "Two hands, Luke!" The couch yelled. "You too, Thresh! All right, keep it goin' now!"<p>

"All right, here we go!" Seth yelled.

"Matt, you too. Come on. Pick it up!" The couch shouted.

Glimmer walked over to Cato's bag and opened his "Bulk Up" jar. "Better, Evans." She opened the bottle of Estrogen, which Madge had grounded up, and poured it into the water bottle. She put the bottle into her bag and got a cup to get water with.

"Take a drink, you guys." The couch said.

Cato ran over to Glimmer. "What's up, babe?"

"Hey," Glimmer said.

"How're you doing?"

"Good," Glimmer said.

Cato sighed and grabbed his "Bulk Up" jar, opening it.

Glimmer walked to the other side of him. "Um, are you tryin' to bulk up?" She asked as he opened his water bottle.

"Yeah, Couch has me drinking 'em twice a day." Cato fluxed.

"Oh…not working." Glimmer said.

Cato looked at her.

"I mean...the slim look works for some guys...but…" Glimmer patted his arm, "you're definitely losing tone."

Cato looked at his arm. "I'm losing tone?"

"Yeah. Maybe you should double up doses."

Cato looked at his bottle and then back at Glimmer. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for the heads-up, babe."

Glimmer smiled and walked away. Cato blew her a kiss and looked away. He put five spoons full into his bottle and shook it. He drank from it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Third person POV**

Clove sat at a lab table, wearing safety goggles. Marvel walked up behind her. "Hi," he said.

Clove took off her goggles. "Hi," she said.

"Hey, can I ask you a favor? Um, I'm-I'm in need of a lab partner. I was with Holden, but…he got burnt pretty badly in an experiment, so…"

"Oh. Well, before I say yes, how exactly did he get burnt?" Clove asked.

"Uh, well, that is open to interpretation...because he will say that it was my fault, but I clearly said," Marvel put his hand in front of him like he was talking with someone else, 'Holden, you're on fire. Run for your life'."

Clove chuckled. "A clear warning."

"Yeah."

Clove nodded. "Okay. Well, uh, you can start by measuring forty milliliters into that graduated cylinder."

"All right." Marvel grabbed a beaker filled with clear liquid. He then grabbed the cylinder and started pouring the liquid into it.

Clove was messing with something. She turned to Marvel. "Whoa, slow down," she said.

Marvel stopped and moved his hand away from the cylinder. "Huh? All right."

Clove chuckled. "Get down at eye level."

Marvel went down onto his knees.

"And wait till the bottom of the meniscus is at the line." Clove said, pointing. She leaned down next to him.

"I'm-I'm sorry. The meniscus?" Marvel questioned.

"Wait till the curvy part is at that doodad." Clove pointed.

"All right." Marvel picked up the beaker again. He started to pour the liquid into the cylinder.

"Slowly," Clove's hand hovered over Marvel's, "Stop right…" her hand fell onto his, "there" Marvel looked at her and then moved his hand to get it from under hers but ended up tipping the cylinder of liquid onto his pants.

"OH!" They both said together.

Marvel backed up. "Oh God!"

Clove put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my gosh!"

Marvel waved his hand at the spot where it spilled (which was near his crouch). "Shit, I spilled it!" He looked up at Clove. "What do I do? What is this?"

"Sodium chloride suspension." Clove smiled.

"Oh, God. I have to get…"

People looked over at them.

"Ow, it's burning." Marvel moved around like he was in pain.

"Oh, really?" Clove asked. "Because, uh, sodium chloride is…"

"It's burning."

"Salt water," Clove said.

Marvel looked at her and sighed, shaking his head. "Oh. Well, okay." He straightened up. "Then I didn't burn myself. It just kinda…" he put his finger in a beaker and flicked water at Clove, "looks like I peed"

Clove gasped and Marvel chuckled. She did the same thing to him. "Hey!"

A teacher walked by the classroom as the two messed around with the water. He stopped.

"Hey, all right." Marvel said. "All right. This is just silly." Clove laughed. "This is-"

"Hey!" The teacher that was walking by shouted. "Cool it."

Marvel put his hands up. The teacher left. "Yeah Clove. Geez, cool it."

Clove looked at him, smiling. Marvel smiled as he looked down at her. They looked at each other for a minute then looked away. A little shade of red was on Marvel's face.


	8. Chapter 8

**Third person POV**

The crowd cheered as Cato dribbled the ball towards the hoop. He jumped and made a backwards slam-dunk. The guys on his team came up to him and high-fived him.

"What?" Cato said loudly.

The band played. The Goths just sat there as the crowd stood up and cheered. The other team had the ball. The guy with the ball was being blocked by Cato. They moved across the court. The guy with the ball shoved Cato back. Cato rubbed his chest then got back in the game. The guy shoved him again.

"Lay off!" Cato said, straightening up. "That's sensitive." He rubbed his chest again.

"I'm sorry princess," the guy said.

Cato played defense.

"Did you chip a nail? Really, how many times do I have to flush before you go away?" He passed the ball to another player.

Cato stood up. "Play clean," he said. They bumped each other. The guy caught the ball when it got passed to him.

He didn't dribble. He looked at Cato, saying, "Hey, if I wanted to listen to an asshole, I would've farted."

Cato gaped at him. "That's an awful thing to say." He pushed him.

The referee blew the whistle. "We got a technical foul: twenty-three with a push."

Clove mouthed "Did you see that" while pointing at Delly, who was smiling in the crowd.

"He started it." Cato tried to reason with the ref. "He's bein' mean." He looked around him in disbelief at what he just said.

Madge looked at Glimmer, and they smiled.

Cato went through a bag and took out a chocolate bar. Tommy walked up to him as he pulled the wrapper off.

"Dude, that's mine!" He said. He was the water boy for the team. "I got low blood sugar!"

Cato took a bite. "I need it."

Madge was taping the whole thing.

Luke came over. "Do my thighs look fat in these shorts?" Cato asked. Luke and Tommy looked at him strangely.

The whistle blew. Cato ran onto the court, Luke right behind him.

"Defense! Defense!" The crowd chanted.

A tired-looking Cato dribbled the ball. Luke shouted for him to pass.

Cato looked over at him but tried to get past his defender.

"Cato! Come on, Cato!"

Cato looked at Luke. "What? Why are you lookin' at me like that?"

"I'm open!" Luke shouted.

"Fine!" Cato shouted and tossed the ball at him. A player from the other team took it. Cato and Luke ran after him.

"You see? Now look what you made me do," Cato said.

The other team scored.

The Couch of the Kodiaks groaned and yelled, "Time, ref!" The whistle blew. The team gathered around him. Cato came up, stretching his arms. "Cato, you okay?"

Cato looked up at him. "Yeah. Why? Don't I look okay? 'Cause I feel okay. I feel fine. I'm great." He had a defensive expression on his face. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying focus. We got one minute left on the clock to finish this game."

"I'm in it." Cato said.

The Couch put his hand in the center. "On three," the team put their hands on top of his, "One, two, three.

"Kodiaks!" The team yelled.

The crowd cheered as they get back on the court. Cato took the ball and ran towards the hoop but someone on the other team got in his way. He jumped but the guy hit his face against Cato's crotch. Cato almost got the hoop but it hit the rim. Cato fell on to his back and the crowd gasped. Cato coughed as the player of the other team who was in his way got up with his headband over his eyes. He pulled it up. The Couch of the Kodiaks gasped and ran over to Cato.

"Evans. Evans, are you okay? Can you finish the game?"

Cato sat up. "No." He looked like he was about to cry. Couch looked at him. "I-I-I'm anxious and bloated and…my nipples hurt"

"Don't be a pansy-ass! We need ya. Get up. Let's go."

"No! I won't!" Cato said, getting up. "It-i-it's always me. W-w-we need you, Cato. Let's go, Cato. Cato, Cato, Cato!" He stomped his feet. "You're always yelling at me but you never listen to me."

Couch stared at him.

"What about my feelings?" Cato was crying. He looked around and ran out of the court.

Clove had her hand over her mouth.

**Clove's POV**

It was a kill strike.

**Third person POV**

"Leave me alone!" Cato yelled. He left the room.

**Clove's POV**

And it landed with shock and awe.

* * *

><p><strong>Third person POV<strong>

Madge, Delly, Clove, and Glimmer walked up the steps of the school.

**Clove's POV**

Thanks to us, girls would no longer be under the reign of Cato Evans' charm. He had finally fallen from grace, and we were on top of the world.

**Third person POV**

Cato walked into the hall.

"Bye guys." A girl said. She left.

"Yo, what's up, guys?" Cato held his hand in the air for high-fives. His friends looked away from him, shaking their heads. Cato put his hand down and walked away.

Clove looked at Madge, Glimmer, and Delly.

"Luke." Cato walked over to Luke.

Luke put his hand on Cato's shoulder. "Mm-mm, mm-mm." He walked away.

The four girls smiled.

* * *

><p>Cato walked up to his locker and opened it. A girl with dirty blonde hair tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to her. "What you did on that court last night…was the most courageous thing I've ever seem any man do."<p>

Cato smiled.

The girl pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. "This is my peer-counseling hotline. Give me a call anytime you want to talk." Cato took the paper. The girl leaned up to his ear. "I stay up late," she whispered. She walked away, swinging her hips. Luke came over and looked at Cato.

Later that day a girl with brown hair with blonde highlights said to Cato, "A real man knows how to feel. I want to feel a…real…man."

In the workout room, a girl with black hair in a ponytail said to Cato, "If you ever need a shoulder or a hug...or, you know," she traced her fingers down his chest, "Anything…I'm here."


	9. Chapter 9

**Clove's POV**

Rule number 2 in warfare: never, EVER, underestimate your opponent.

**Third person POV**

"Hey sweetie. Can we talk?" Cato called to Delly. He walked up to her. "Look…I know I wigged out last night."

Delly nodded.

"My peer counselor says I need to look into my emotional responsibility. So I've been doing some "me" work, and uh...it's really been clearing things up. And...well, you know there's only one girl for me. But…I don't think that girl's you."

Delly gasped.

Glimmer stood where Delly was but at a different time.

"I mean, we had a fun run."

Glimmer looked away.

Madge stood where Glimmer was but at a different time.

"You know, I'm just ready to find something deeper, more complex."

Madge gasped.

"So…we good?"

Delly shook her head and slapped Cato.

Glimmer slapped Cato.

Madge slapped Cato.

* * *

><p>The door to Clove's room swung open. Delly walked in. "Cato dumped me," she said. She sat down on Clove's bed.<p>

Madge came in. "That shallow bastard thinks that I'm not complex?" She sat down in a chair.

Glimmer came in behind Madge. "You, like, invented complex." She shut the door.

"I'm so depressed, I couldn't even enjoy the break-up sex." Delly said.

The other girls looked at her.

"Oh my God, I'm such a slut!" Delly banged her head against the wall behind her on accident. "Ow!"

The girls laid on Clove's bed.

Delly poured some chocolate on a strawberry. "I can't believe I ate meat for him! I mean, it was fish," a look of disgust crossed her face, "Still, I don't eat anything with a face."

"Mm, try this. It's really good," Madge said. Delly ate it.

"Chocolate on chocolate," Glimmer said.

"Oh yeah." Delly said, nodding.

"Chocolate is the Cato Evans of snack food." Madge said.

"What, it's got to get with every candy on the shelf?" Delly questioned.

Glimmer laughed.

"No, no, no, chocolate makes everything better." Clove said. "My mom says that it can even mend a broken heart."

"You know, I was thinking," Glimmer said, sitting up, "Instead of doing all this…we should have just broken his heart."

Madge sat up. "Glimmer, that's pretty genius."

Clove nodded. "Except...he broke up with everyone."

Delly glanced at Clove. "Not everyone."

"What? No." Clove said.

"Mm-hmm." Delly said.

"I can't do that. I don't even like him." Clove said.

"So? You're not really gonna be dating him. You'll be pretending." Delly said.

"Exactly." Madge said.

"Look, I know what you're thinking." Glimmer said. "I'm not as pretty as Glimmer, I'm not as smart as Madge, and I'm not as…experienced as Delly."

"It's true," Delly whispered.

Clove looked down.

"But you have us. And we can make you into anything." Delly said. "If we combine all of us, we can make him fall in love with you." Madge looked at Delly. "I mean _really_ fall in love, and then we'll yank it all out from under him!"

"This is gonna be so good!" Madge exclaimed.

"Clove, look," Glimmer said, "I know you think that I'm just a superficial cheerleader but…I do have feelings…and they got crushed because of your idea."

Clove looked at her.

"I used up all my mom's estrogen pills and now she looks like Bernie Mac."

Madge stifled a laugh. "Sorry," she whispered.

"You guys, I-" Clove started.

"You know what? Forget it." Glimmer got up. "You couldn't pull it off anyway."

"Let's go." Madge said. She and Delly got up. Glimmer opened the door.

"Wait!" Clove said. The other girls looked back at her. Clove chuckled and whispered, "Just tell me what to do."

"Yes!" Delly shouted.

The girls piled onto the bed. Clove chuckled again.

"The first step is so easy." Glimmer said. "There's one thing Cato Evans can't resist."

* * *

><p>"Okay, girls!" Glimmer shouted. "This is Clove, and she'll be taking Heather's spot."<p>

"What?" The brown haired girl named Heather asked.

"Well, you know, you've got that bum leg and everything. Sorry!" Glimmer said.

"But it's just a sprain. The doctor said I'd be better in a week."

"Maybe next year, kiddo. You fought a good fight, though." Glimmer said. "Okay, pyramid!"

Heather gasped and walked away, angry.

"Clove, you're on top." Glimmer said.

"What?" A surprised Clove asked.

Glimmer pulled her towards where the others were getting ready.

"No, no, no. I get dizzy in high heels." Clove said.

"Come on! Cato loves girls on top." Glimmer said.

Clove looked at her strangely.

"Of the pyramid! Hello! Trust me, it's an honor. Kim's been waiting three years to get up there. Right, Kim?"

Clove grabbed onto Kim's head of long black hair as she tried to get up.

"Yeah, you go ahead." Kim said.

Clove continued trying to get up, almost hurting Kim in the process.

"It's your first day. You earned it." Kim said.

"Okay. Up, up, up!" Glimmer shouted.

Kim jumped up in front of Clove and stood on the girls' hands at the bottom.

"Good." Glimmer said.

Clove went up behind Kim.

"Straight legs." Glimmer said.

Clove put her feet on Kim's shoulders.

"Nice and steady. Big smile." Glimmer said.

Clove was standing. She gasped. "I did it!" She twirled her arms, saying, "Kodiaks Attack!" The pyramid fell. Everyone was in a pile on the ground. "Sorry," Clove said.

Glimmer walked over. "Well, if you can crush Cato like you crushed Kim," she offered Clove a hand, "I think we got it."

Glimmer and Clove walked out of the gym. Glimmer was wearing the cheerleader outfit that said "Kodiaks" on the chest and Clove wore a red tank top that said "Kodiaks" on the chest.

"Don't be scared. Be strong." Glimmer said. "The most important thing to a cheerleader wears is her attitude." She looked around. "Watch this"

Clove stopped. Glimmer walked with her hand on her hip, swinging her hips as she did. "That's hot!" A guy said. Glimmer placed her hand on the wall sexily.

"I can do that." Clove said. She did what Glimmer just did.

Cato came up behind Glimmer. "Glimmer, we're cool, right?"

Glimmer looked at him. "What?"

But he then wasn't paying any attention. He was watching Clove. "Who's the new cheerleader?" Cato nodded his head at Clove.

Clove did a cheer and hit her hand on the wall, making her knuckles crack. "Ow," she whispered.

"That's Clove." Glimmer said.

Cato crossed his arms and chuckled, "She's cute."

"Not gonna happen." Glimmer said. "She's not into high school boys." She crossed her arms and walked over to Clove. The two walked away. Cato smiled.

"That's it?"

"We just planted the seed." Glimmer said.

"What did he say about me? Did he say anything?" Clove asked.

"He said you were cute."

Clove gasped, "He said that? Oh my gosh!"

Glimmer stopped. Clove stopped. Glimmer looked at Clove.

"I-I mean, you didn't even introduce me-"

Glimmer put her hands to her sides.

"Should I go talk with him? I-I'll go…no?"

Glimmer grabbed Clove's wrist and pulled her into the girls' bathroom.

"What?"

Glimmer put Clove in front of the mirrors and sinks. She banged on two restroom doors. Madge and Delly came out of them.

"Okay, emergency meeting." Glimmer said. "I think we're sending Clove in before she's ready."

I…I'm totally ready." Clove said.

"Really? Tell 'em what Cato said about you."

"Oh, what, about me being cute? Oh. No, it's just a comment. If anything, it's an insult. I know he's just getting ready to use me"

"Clove, I'm confused, but I thought you said you had experience with guys like this." Delly said.

"I do. I-I've watch my mom date a million and one of these guys."

"But have you ever dated one?" Delly asked.

"Have you ever dated a Cato Evans?" Glimmer asked.

"Have you ever dated…anyone?" Madge asked.

"Define 'anyone'." Clove said.

Delly gasped.

"Oh my God!" Clove said. "I'm totally not ready! I'm gonna blow this-"

"No, no, no, no. You're gonna be fine, Clove." Madge said. "You just gotta remember to be cool and collected."

"Yeah." Delly said. "Be caring and passionate."

"Be proud and aggressive." Glimmer said.

"You've got to make him chase you, okay? If it's easy…he'll move on." Madge said. "Do you understand?"

"Mm-hmm. Yes, I have it." Clove said. "It's totally under control."

"Okay." Madge said. "So…he really said you were cute?"

"Yeah. I mean, that's what Glimmer said and - damn it!"

"Okay, okay, look. It's not that hard. Um…when he speaks to you, count to three in you head before you answer him." Madge said.

"Don't show any interest." Glimmer added. "Don't even look at him too much."

"Hm," Clove said.

"Yeah, no." Madge said. "You got it?"

Clove stayed quiet.

"I said, do you have it?"

"I was counting to three." Clove said.

"Not that slowly." Delly said. "We don't want him to think you're retarded."

"Um…sorry," Clove said as some girls came in.

"It's my bad." Delly said. She left after Madge, with Glimmer behind her. Clove went into one of the restrooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Third person POV**

Cato leaned against the wall as girls walked out of the gym later that day. Clove came out with Glimmer, talking. Cato pushed off the wall and came up behind them. "Hey," he said.

They looked back at him, and Glimmer left Clove. Glimmer put up three fingers to remind her.

"Cato Evans?" Cato said, trying to see if she remembered him.

_One, two, three, _Clove thought. "Hi," she said.

"So…you're new," Cato said, walking down the hall with her. Madge walked a few meters behind them.

_One, two-_

"Well, not "new" new, but…new to cheer."

_One, two, three. _Clove opened her mouth to talk.

"Okay, don't tell me." Cato said, stepping in front of her. "Tell me Friday night…at dinner."

Clove was speechless.

"I'm captain of the team. You're our new cheerleader."

Madge stood at her locker, videotaping.

"I'm obligated to buy you dinner. School rules."

"Thank you, but I'm gonna have to pass." Clove began to walk away.

Cato turned to her as she did. "You busy, or…?"

Clove turned and walked backwards. "Sure. I'm busy. Nice to meet you. Bye." She turned, walking away.

"What?" Cato whispered to himself.

* * *

><p>Clove sat at a lab table with Marvel. "Uh…you know, there's actually a pretty decent music scene around here," Marvel said.<p>

Clove looked up from her work.

"If I ever hear of a good show...I could…let you know."

Clove smiled.

"Where are you supposed to be?" The teacher asked.

Clove and Marvel looked at a boy with glasses standing at the door they were next to. He was holding flowers.

"You don't belong in this class."

"I-I'm just supposed to drop these off." The boy said. He walked up to Clove and handed her the flowers.

"Thanks." Clove said before he left. She then looked at Marvel, surprised.

Another boy came in with the same type of flowers, white lilies.

"Uh, excuse me? Who are you?" The teacher asked.

The boy gave the flowers to Clove. She took them, her mouth open in surprise.

Another guy came in with flowers.

"Whoa! Hey!"

Two others followed.

"What's going on h…what's your name, kid?"

Many others came in, also with flowers.

Cato's voice came over the P.A. "Attention, fellow students. If Clove is out there in Loudspeaker Land, my number is 555-6467."

Many girls in the class wrote down the number.

* * *

><p>Madge watched the tape she took of Cato asking Clove out.<p>

_"I'm captain of the team. You're our new cheerleader."_

Clove messed with some of the flowers she got.

_"I'm obligated to buy you dinner. School rules."_

_"Thank you, but I'm gonna have to pass,"_ Clove said.

"Uh, how'd you guys get this video?" Clove asked as she walked over to the other girls.

Delly was watching the video with Madge, and Glimmer was texting on her cell phone. Madge looked at Clove. "I've been documenting our efforts," she said.

"Great! Make a video." Glimmer sat down in a nearby chair. "Maybe Cato will get a role on 'The O.C.'."

Clove clapped her hands. Delly giggled.

"It's our expose." Madge said, taping Glimmer and Delly. "We're gonna show everyone the real Cato Evans. And how we broke his," she turned the camera to Clove, "Heart." Clove smiled...kind of.

"It'll be Prime Time Evans." Glimmer said. "Hasta la vista, mother f-"

"Stop!" Madge shouted.

"Now, that's good." Delly said. "Do it like this."

Madge turned the camera to Delly.

"Cato, there's only one guy out there for me..."

Glimmer joined in, "And you are not..."

Madge also joined in, "Him!"

"We are so gonna neuter him!" Delly shouted. "Clove, do one."

Madge turned the camera to Clove.

"Uh," Clove started, "Cato, there is only one guy out there for me. But you are not him?"

"No, don't hold back." Glimmer said. "How are you gonna be a cheerleader with no attitude?"

"I don't want to be a cheerleader."

"Clove, everyone wants to be a cheerleader." Glimmer said.

Delly stifled a laugh.

"Come on, you got to show it!"

"Cato," Clove started again, "there is only one guy out there for me." She said with attitude, "But you are not him."

"No," Delly said. Glimmer rolled her eyes.

"Clove, this is for every guy out there that's lied to any girl." Madge said. "Okay?"

Clove nodded.

"Okay, action," Madge whispered.

Clove swallowed. "Cato Evans, there is only one guy out there for me…but you are not him"

"Damn. You are gonna be a legend." Glimmer said.

"Yeah." Delly agreed.

* * *

><p>Clove walked in the hall. Cato got up from sitting on a bench. He walked up next to her. Clove looked up. "Hey," Cato said.<p>

"Hey." Clove smiled.

"Did you like the flowers?" Cato asked

"Uh...yeah."

"Really? 'Cause...I didn't get a phone call." Cato said.

"I didn't have a pen." Clove said. She walked away. Cato stood there, speechless.


	11. Chapter 11

**Third person POV**

Marvel was listening to a CD. Cato sneaked up behind him and pulled on one of his headphones. "Marv!"

"Oh," Marvel turned and then took off his headphones, "Hey."

Cato laughed, "Hey."

Marvel put his headphones down on the table.

"So, you're lab partners with Clove, right?" Cato asked, sitting down. "You talk. What's her deal?"

Marvel took a deep breath, "I don't know, man. I don't think she's your type."

"_Girl _is my type." Cato said.

"All right, well…then...maybe you're not her type." Marvel said. "She's into stuff like old-school Elvis Costello. She listens to obscure podcasts. She reads Dave Eggers. You know, she's... she's deep, man."

"Dude…I'm deep." Cato said. "I'm dating the Poetry Club."

"Oh," Marvel whispered.

* * *

><p>"So, Cato asked you to spy on me?" Asked Clove, walking into the entrance of the school with Marvel.<p>

"Yeah." Marvel said. "He heard we were lab partners so he's having me tail you and find out what I can."

They stopped as Clove tried to get her bag right, while holding five of her books in her hand.

"Although, I am supposed to play it cool and not give anything away." Marvel said.

"You're, like, the worst spy in the world." Clove was still trying to get her bag right.

"Or am I the best spy in the world? Who's waiting by the phone and who's chatting up the girl?"

"That's true." Clove said.

"Eh?" Clove dropped a bag, shouting in pain. "I have a kink," she said as she picked up her bag. "I have a kink in my neck." She put her bag over her head but it fell again.

"That's probably those new cheer muscles of yours." Marvel said.

Clove laughed, "Are you making fun of me?"

"A little bit, yeah." Marvel said, putting Clove's bag over her head. They looked at each other for a minute without moving.

"Um…sorry." Clove said.

Marvel picked up Clove's books and handed them to her. "Here are your books."

"Thanks." Clove said. "I'm gonna go 'stomp, fight, roar'."

"Yeah, right. Yeah."

"Bye." Clove left.

"Shit," Marvel whispered when she was out of earshot.


	12. Chapter 12

**Third person POV**

Cato scored a slam dunk.

"Here we go, Kodiaks, here we go!" The cheerleaders shouted.

Cato ran past them. "Yeah, baby."

Clove walked over to Glimmer.

"Defense!" The cheerleaders cheered.

"Hey." Clove said to Glimmer, who looked at her while still cheering. "I think I totally blew it with Cato."

Glimmer stopped cheering.

"I mean, he hasn't even looked at me since I turned him down."

"Relax, Clove. This is going to work. I promise." Glimmer said.

"How do you know?" Clove asked.

"I just know. I promise." Glimmer said, and motioned her head behind Clove.

"Clove Stevens," Cato said as he dribbled the ball on the spot behind her. Clove turned to him. "How you doing?"

"Good. How are you?" Clove asked. Cato pushed a defender off him.

"Not so good." Cato said. "See, I like this girl, but she doesn't know I exist."

"Evans! Get in the game!" Couch shouted.

"I'm baring my soul, here, Couch," Cato said.

Couch sighed. "Cato, I understand and respect your emotional needs…"

Cato threw the ball onto the court. Someone caught it but Cato said "ball," and the guy threw it back to him.

Cato went back to Clove while dribbling. "So," he said, "Fridays we usually go out to the beach, watch the sunset. You should come."

"U-uh…" Clove stammered.

"Come on, C-Dog!" Luke shouted. There where five seconds left on the clock.

Clove looked at the clock. "Cato..."

"Evans, shoot!" Couch shouted.

"If it'll make you shoot, okay." Clove said to Cato.

Cato moved as two players from the other team bumped into each other and shot. The buzzer sounded the moment the ball left his hand, and it went in, winning the game.

The Kodiaks put Cato on their shoulders.

"Evans! Evans! Evans!" The crowd chanted.

* * *

><p>In Clove's bedroom, Glimmer had snapped on a camera onto Clove's bra strap.<p>

"You put it on her bra?" Delly asked. "Guys, he is gonna find that in, like, the first five minutes."

The other girls looked at her.

"Or not."

"Delly, can you speak into the cleavage?" Madge asked.

Delly bent down. "Um...Clove's boob cam. Testing, testing. Hello?"

Madge showed the other girls a little TV she had in her hands. "You guys."

Clove gasped, "Oh my gosh."

Glimmer started messing with Clove's hair.

Delly moved back and forth from the cam. "Waah…waah."

"Okay," Clove said, putting her bathrobe over the cam.

"You know, if we play our cards right, we can keep this going all the way till Cato's birthday." Glimmer said.

"That may just work." Madge said. "See?" Delly and Glimmer looked at her. "I've already made a projected Heartbreak Timeline based on Cato's average conquests compared to Clove's rising Cool Factor."

Clove sat down next to Madge on the bed. "Hmm."

"So, it leads up to two events." The other girls watched as Madge messed with her laptop. "The away game and Cato's birthday party. Now, I say our best chance at heartbreak is to see how much he cares about Clove."

Delly and Glimmer smiled.

"So we test him at the away game and then we crush him-"

"At his party," Delly said.

"Bingo." Madge and Delly high-fived.

"How do you know he's going to have a party?" Clove asked.

"Oh, you're so new, it's cute." Glimmer said. "Okay. Cato's birthday is, like, homecoming combined with prom combined with the MTV Music Awards."

"So are you ready for him?" Delly asked.

"Yes. I count to three."

"No. That's when you were playing hard to get. You're going out. He's got you." Delly said.

"So I count…to four?"

The other girls sighed.

"Oh my God. I don't know what I'm doing!" Clove shouted, getting up. "This is a really bad idea, you guys."

Madge got up onto her knees and banged Clove on the forehead. "Chill out!"

Clove gasped.

"Look, you're with three girls who know how he operates, okay?"

Clove rubbed her forehead.

"You'll be fine."

"Okay, I'm going to be Cato," Delly stated, "Glimmer, be Clove."

"I don't want to be Clove. You be Clove." Glimmer said.

"Can I be Clove?" Clove asked.

"Fine, let Clove be Clove." Madge said. "Just go."

"Okay," Delly said, walking up to Clove and putting her hand on her shoulder, "Baby, it's your lucky day…'cause I'm going to take you out tonight. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know," Clove said. "Where do you want to go?"

"No!" Madge shouted. "He's not in control, remember? You are. Right?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Now, try it with me." Madge said. "Honey, you know I'm all about what makes you happy. So, what movie? Anything you want."

"What do you think I want? And don't be wrong."

Madge looked at Clove, and then at Delly. Delly glanced at Glimmer, smiling. Glimmer looked at Delly, also smiling.

"Kapow," Madge said as the three girls made finger guns and acted like they shot it.

"Nice," Delly said.

Clove gasped and then clicked her tongue, striking a pose.

The other girls laughed.

"Okay," Clove said.

"These," Delly said, handing Clove some clothes on hangers.

"Okay, wait, it can't hide the camera," Madge said.

"Cleavage." Delly said. "It's going to go in the sweater."


	13. Chapter 13

**Third person POV**

Clove climbed into Cato's black jeep.

The window of the driver's side opened. "Hi," Delly said, smiling.

"Hey." Clove said, looking at her. "Okay, a ride home? Wh-what do I do?"

"Just breathe. This is really good. It means he's into you."

"Do you think he's going to make a move?" Clove asked.

"No, if anything, it's just going to be a kiss. He keeps it PG-13 on the first night. Okay, are you a good kisser?" Delly questioned.

"I-I-I don't know. How does anyone know?"

"Do guys tell you you're a good kisser?" Delly questioned.

"Oh my God, I-I'm a bad kisser."

"Okay, stop." Delly said. "All we need is one and then you leave him wanting more. It is not that hard, okay?"

Clove looked at Delly in panic, shaking her head no.

"Oh my God. I'm going to have to show you, aren't I?"

"Right now?" Clove questioned.

Delly climbed into the jeep. "Okay. Quick, okay?" Clove leaned away from her.

"Come here." Delly grabbed Clove by the head, having her face her. "You lock in on him, grab onto that gorgeous head of hair, and take control."

Clove stared at her.

"Hold his gaze. Your lips might just touch but not yet. It's just gotta be the temptation." Delly moved closer to Clove. "And then you give him one…light…kiss." Delly and Clove kissed, both their eyes closed.

"Holy jama lama," said a brown haired boy wearing a helmet. Delly and Clove stopped kissing and looked at him through the windshield. "Kiss her again. Do it."

"Get out of here, you little perv!" Clove exclaimed. Delly turned on the headlights, scaring him away. Cato was walking up to the jeep behind the boy. Delly gasped.

"Shit!" Clove exclaimed. Delly slipped into the back.

"Clove! Can you kill the lights?" Cato asked, shielding his eyes.

Clove turned off the lights.

Cato climbed into the jeep. "Hey," he said.

"Hi." Clove giggled nervously and then sighed loudly.

Cato looked over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

Clove looked at him. "Nothing. Nothing. I-I…I was just breathing."

Cato stared at her.

"I…I breathe a lot." Clove chuckled.

"Right," Cato said, chuckling. He started the engine and looked behind him, backing up.

"Delly's still in the truck." Madge said, watching her TV.

Glimmer was doing her make-up. "What?"

Madge looked at her. "Slut in truck!" She handed Glimmer the TV and got in the driver's seat. "Come on, we have to move."

Glimmer got in the passenger's seat. "Oh my God," she said.

"Okay, okay, here we go." Madge said. The engine started, and they backed out quickly.

Cato's jeep drove down the road. "So," Cato said, "What kind of music you into?"

"Good music."

"I think I might have some of that." Cato grinned, reaching back behind him. Delly moved away from his hand. "Let's see."

Cato moved some clothes off a disk case and pulled a CD case out of it. "Here we go," he said. Clove looked back at Delly as Cato opened the case and put the disk in the player.

"You like Cheap Trick?" Clove asked.

"Tell me you don't, I'm kicking you out of this car right now."

"No, I-I-I love them." Clove said, smiling. Delly hit her on the arm. "I mean…they're okay."

Cato looked at Clove. "I guess. Whatever," she said.

Delly picked up a bra that was lying on the floor of the car. She sneered at Cato and then looked at the tag. It said, '100% HEMP'. She folded it and put it in her jacket.

"So, what are some of your other secrets?" Cato asked.

"Uh," Clove looked at him, "Well, if I told you, I'd have to kill you."

Clove and Cato smiled as the song continued to play.

The jeep pulled up in front of the Stevens residence. Cato turned off the engine, which made the music stop. "I'm glad we did this," he said.

Clove looked at him. "I had a great time," Cato said.

"Me too." Clove unbuckled her seatbelt. Delly motioned for her to have Cato get out of the car. "Um…walk me to my door."

"Sure." Cato unbuckled and climbed out. Clove did too.

A car pulled up further down the road.

Cato and Clove walked towards the house. Cato stopped. "Clove?"

Clove turned to him.

"I could walk you to your door…"

Delly slipped out of the backseat door.

"But then I'd be too tempted to kiss you. And I really like ya. You know? And I…I-I don't want to risk anything by moving too fast."

Delly began to walk away from the car.

"So, I'd rather torture myself…"

Delly's skirt was caught on the wheel. She tried to tug it loose but had no success.

"I'm just going to say goodnight. So…goodnight."

Cato turned to go and Clove grabbed his shoulder, making them hit heads when he turned back. "Ow," Clove said, putting her head to her head.

"Ow," Cato said, putting his hand to his head.

Clove began to laugh. "I-I think I bobbed when you weaved," she said.

"Yeah."

"She's getting off book," Madge said, watching the TV. "What just happened?"

Glimmer looked out the window. "Is that Delly?"

"What?" Madge looked out the window and saw Delly tugging on her skirt.

"Okay," Cato said. "Bye."

Clove grabbed Cato around the neck. "I always like a little risk," she whispered. They leaned closer and she kissed him. Clove opened her eyes while Cato's were closed and looked back the jeep. Delly was gone.

Cato opened his eyes and looked at Clove as he pulled away. Just then, the sprinklers came on.

"Oh my God," Clove said.

"Come on." Cato said, and they went to the deck.

Static was on Madge's TV. "Something's not right," she said.

Cato stared at Clove, and she stared at him. He moved some of her hair out of her face and leaned closer to kiss her again. The kiss seemed to last for a minute when they felt a shock.

Cato touched his lips. "Wh…whoa."

Clove began grunting as the camera zapped again.

Cato glanced at her. "Clove?"

"U-um…I don't want to risk anything by going to fast." Clove said. She walked up to the door and opened it. She walked in, closing the door behind her. She pulled the camera and wire out of her bra.

Cato looked at the closed door and touched his lips again, smiling.

Delly opened the van door. She had her jacket tied around her waist, hiding her underwear. "It's not even my date and he still gets me out of my skirt," she growled as she climbed in.

Cato started his jeep and pulled away. Delly's short skirt rolled along with the back wheel.

* * *

><p>Clove pulled a towel out of a basket as Alexis came walking in with a plate.<p>

"Whoa," Alexis said.

Clove turned to her.

"Honey, what happened?"

"The sprinklers. Sorry," Clove said.

"Oh! That could ruin a date, huh?"

"It wasn't a real date, mom."

Alexis rinsed her plate. "Right. Um…listen." She walked over to Clove. "I don't think this is suck a good idea."

Clove moved some hair from her face.

"You know, pretending to like a guy. I just…I don't want to see you get hurt"

"I'm not going to get hurt." Clove began to walk away. "He is."

"My advice..."

Clove stopped and looked at her mother.

"Is not to do this."

"Mom, there's a lot of things I came to you for advice about but this is not one of them." Alexis stared at Clove.

"I'm sorry, but honestly, how many Cato Evans have pulled a hit-and-run on you?" Clove walked over.

"That's not fair. I have met some pretty nice guys lately," Alexis said.

"Right, yeah. The drummer, the guy in rehab, and throw in that one from the tanning salon and you've hit the trifecta."

"When did you get like this?" Alexis asked, amazed. "A month ago, you wouldn't act like you're acting right now."

"A month ago, no one liked me." Clove said.

"I did."

"I'm sorry, I just…it's been a long night. I'm a little…you know…" Clove waved her hand.

"Yeah, it's okay. I get a little of," Alexis waved her hand also, "that too."

"Good night." Clove turned to walk away.

"Clove?"

Clove turned to her mother.

"Just be careful who you pretend to be. I mean, I'd hate if you forgot who you are."

"I was nobody, so there's really no risk in losing anything." Clove said. She walked out of the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**Third person POV**

The four girls were in Clove's room. Madge was messing around on her laptop. Delly was reading a book with a flashlight because all the lights were off. Clove and Glimmer played video games on the TV.

"So, how long till you think he's back again?" Delly asked.

Madge looked up from her laptop and then looked at her watch. "I'd say he'll show up in the next thirty seconds," she guessed.

Glimmer and Clove looked at Madge. Just then, the four girls heard tires screeching. They all got up. "Come on," Madge said.

Madge and Delly peeked out of the window and saw Cato's jeep drive by. "Ah, like clockwork," Madge whispered.

The phone (landline) in Clove's room began to ring.

"That's call number five." Glimmer said.

"That's two calls past desperate." Delly said. "Get it."

Cato parked across the street.

The phone rang again. Clove pressed the speaker button. "Hello?"

"Hey Clove. It's me." Cato said.

Clove didn't say anything. Delly giggled.

"Cato?"

Clove kept quiet. Madge and Glimmer started to giggle.

"Cato Evans?"

"Oh yeah." Clove said. "Hey...um...I just got in." She looked at Delly, who made the OK sign with her fingers. "What's up?"

"Did you figure out if you were doing anything on Saturday?"

Clove came over to the other girls. "Um, yeah...and..." she looked out the window. "Oh crap."

"What's the matter?"

"Uh, some perv's been checking out the house, and I think I see him." Clove said.

Cato started to duck back.

"I think he's in a jeep."

"Really?" Cato was still ducking. "You want me to cruise by and check it out?"

"No. We're just gonna call the cops."

Delly, Madge, and Glimmer let out quiet laughs.

"O-okay. Well, I-I'll talk to yu later, then." Cato hung up the phone. "Shit." He started the car and backed up into some trash cans.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

We'd figured if we'd hit stalking potential, it was time to let Cato take me out on a real date.

**Third person POV**

Clove and Cato walked into the restaurant Clove had worked in, holding hands. Clove wore a knee-length black dress that shimmered and showed off her back, and a pair of black dress. Her hair was up in a braided bun (courtesy of Glimmer). Cato wore a black suit with a white button down shirt underneath.

Clove went to walk towards the tables but Cato pulled her away and walked the other way.

"What? Are we not eating here?" Clove asked.

"Nah. I thought we'd do take out." Cato said, smiling.

Maria walked past them and then looked behind her. She gasped and then began to cry.

"Wait, where are we going?" Clove asked.

"Well, I could tell you…but then I'd have to kill you."

Clove laughed.

"Here's our table."

Clove turned to where Cato was looking. She gasped. "Oh my gosh."

The three other girls walked into the restaurant. They looked around. "I can't tell where they are," Madge said.

Delly tapped Maria on the shoulder. Maria turned to her. "Excuse me, could you please tell me where Cato Evans is?"

Maria pointed to where Clove and Cato were. She began to cry. Delly, Glimmer, and Madge walked the way she pointed.

"Okay, its…its definitely dark," Madge said.

"What?" Glimmer questioned.

"I don't know. Outside, maybe?"

"No effin' way," Glimmer whispered.

The girls saw a boat go by. Cato and Clove were on it.

"Boat? Has anybody else been on the boat? I've never been on the boat." Delly whined.

"Nobody even told me he had a boat!" Glimmer exclaimed.

Cato opened a bottle of campaign and poured it into glasses.

"She's not equipped to handle this," Madge said. The TV in her hands began to make a fizzling sound. She looked down. "I'm losing them."

The girls saw Cato's face appear on the TV.

"I'm losing them!" An angry Madge shouted. An angry Delly tapped the screen. "Hey!" Madge pulled it away from her.

Clove giggled from the screen, "Oh, Cato."

"I'm serious." Cato told her.

"Stop it."

The other girls were in a motor boat. Glimmer was controlling it.

"Go faster!" Madge exclaimed.

Glimmer got up and made the boat go faster.

The engine revved and then died.

"Nice," Delly stated, "Gilligan here just flooded the engine."

"I'll give you 'Gilligan'." Glimmer said, picking up a fishing net. She began hitting the engine with it.

"Stop! Stop it! That's wet!" Delly exclaimed.

"You have no idea what you're doing, Glimmer," Madge said.

Glimmer placed the net down and started the engine. The engine fell off the boat and into the water.

They watched as it sank to the bottom, causing bubbles.

"Okay. This is fine. This is why God invented Triple-A." Delly pulled out her cell phone, looking at it. She pressed something, and it beeped. "Oh no."

"What?" Glimmer questioned.

"No signal," Delly said.

The girls looked at each other, then started screaming for help.

* * *

><p><strong>Clove's POV<strong>

It was the first time I was truly alone with Cato. I can't quite explain it, but…

**Third person POV**

"Make a wish." Cato said, handing Clove a coin.

**Clove's POV**

Okay, if I could dream of how a date should be…

**Third person POV**

Clove threw the coin into the lake.

**Clove's POV**

Cato Evans did it better. He did it way better'

**Third person POV**

"I mean, when do you cue the dolphins?" Clove asked.

"Right." Cato sighed.

"I mean, don't get me wrong. It's…it's really nice, but…are you really that scared…to just hang out and be yourself?" She asked, looking at him in the eye. Cato looked down.

"Okay. Fair enough. But it is terrifying, trying to impress you."

Clove chuckled. "Me?" She asked.

"Clove...you come out of nowhere and you've got high school dialed in."

Clove chuckled again. "I don't really think I'm that dialed." She said. "No, uh, you're the varsity captain and the most popular guy in school, yeah?"

Cato sighed and then groaned. "Right, right. Yeah...um, I guess. You know... I..I'm just lucky," he said.

Clove raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I'm really lucky."

Clove smiled.

"Yeah...and...I'd be crazy not to make the most of it."

Clove stared at Cato.

"Look, Clove…maybe sometimes I come on too strong. I don't know who else to be."

Clove stayed silent, listening.

"You know, I just gotta put my whole heart into things." Cato and Clove looked at each other. He leaned in to kiss her.

"That sounds like an easy way to get it broken."

Cato backed off. "Well…luckily, I figured out a way to protect myself against that."

Clove stared, unable to speak.

"Some kick-ass dance moves."

Clove was confused. "What?"

Cato pulled her into the middle of the boat, taking her hand and putting the other around on her back. He chuckled.

"Wha..?" Clove began to laugh. He dipped her. "Oh my gosh!" He pulled her back up, "I wasn't ready for that."

They began to dance slowly in a circle.

"I was thinking about going pro." Cato said.

"Oh?" Clove laughed.

"Laugh all you want. There was a scout in the stands at last year's prom."

"Wow."

Cato twirled Clove, and she began to giggle. They danced on the boat for the rest of the date, Clove resting her head on Cato's shoulder.


	15. Chapter 15

**Third person POV**

Clove walked into the Learning Center. Madge, Delly, and Glimmer were sitting down.

Madge gasped. "Oh my gosh. Spill it."

She and the other girls got up and walked towards Clove. They were all talking at once (well, Glimmer wasn't much) about the other night.

"I…you-I mean, you-you guys dated him." Clove said. "You know."

"Not on the high seas." Glimmer said. "What the hell happened out there?"

"Um…nothing, you know? It was just...we…we talked…and it was…it was nice."

Delly repeated Clove's words. "You just talked?"

Clove nodded.

"You mean, he was about to get intimate without being…like…intimate?" Delly questioned.

Clove chuckled.

"Okay," Madge said, "He is telling her anything she wants to hear. Look, the only way to see if he's really fallen for her is to see how far Clove can push him at the hotel after the away game."

Clove nodded. "Right. Yeah...I...I can do that."

Madge sighed. "Oh no. I know that look. He's got you under his spell."

"What? No!" Clove laughed. "Come on."

"No, you come on." Glimmer said. "You can't lose focus going into the finals."

"Clove, we all believed him." Delly said. "But there is no way to know what this guy is really thinking."

Madge smiled and grabbed her video camera. "Yes there is."

* * *

><p>In the boys' locker room, Madge had the camera pointed at herself. "I'm reporting from behind enemy lines...a fortress if you will, where the innermost workings of the male psyche reveal themselves like a slide under a microscope," she whispered. She heard the boys come in from practice. She gasped and hid in an unused locker. She pointed the video camera at the slits in the metal door.<p>

"The Hawks are going down!" Cato shouted.

"Get down!" Luke shouted after him.

A boy made fart noises with his arm. One of the other teammates joined in.

"That's disgusting." Madge groaned softly.

"Hey look!" A boy shouted. "No hands!" A loud fart was heard. He just happened to be in front of the lockers that Madge was hiding in. She covered her mouth and nose, and gagged.

Cato walked past him. "Disgusting. Nice work." He walked through where the boy had farted. "Oh, dude! Nachos?!" He groaned, waving his hand at the smell.

"I think it was nachos." The boy said. He sounded unsure.

"Holy guacamole." Cato commented.

Madge gagged quietly again.

"Away game, dude." Luke said to Cato as he walked over. "You gonna be my wingman?"

"Nah. I think I'm just gonna hang out with Clove tonight."

"Aw, come on!" Luke complained. "So I gotta take care of all that District High tail myself?"

"Guess so." Cato said, opening his locker.

"Aw, come on! We gonna get us some girls or are you gonna act like one?" Luke tapped Cato on the shoulder. Some of the team chuckled. Others jeered.

A glare crossed Cato's face. "That's messed up, Luke."

Luke swung a towel onto his shoulder. "Cato. Please, please me you tapped that by now!"

The team whooped.

Cato stood up from the bench. "Boys, boys. Look, you don't just pop an '82 Bordeaux 'cause it's on your shelf."

"Oh, please," Madge whispered.

"Great things take time." Cato slapped Luke on the chest.

Luke stared at him. "Man, you whipped!" He slapped Cato with his towel.

The rest of the team shouted, "Whipped! Whipped! Whipped!"

Cato stepped up onto one of the benches. "Whoa!" He shouted. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nobody is whipped, okay? Cato Evans is not whipped."

"Here we go," Madge whispered, smiling.

"Let's just say, at tonight's game…I'm gonna be scoring more than just baskets." Cato pretended to make a dunk.

Madge smiled. "Bingo."

"Okay, okay!" Luke said. "Uncork it, then pork it." He and Cato slapped hands. "That's my man."

"Slam duck, baby." Cato said, jumping down off the bench.

The team began to sing as they got ready, "Uncork it, then pork it! Uncork it, then pork it!"

Madge whispered to herself, "We are so gonna get him!"

"Slam dunk! Slam dunk!"

* * *

><p>The science teacher showed Marvel his test. Clove walked over while he was looking at it.<p>

"So, hydrogen and oxygen are getting a drink," she began, "And gold walks in and they go 'AU! Get out of the bar'!" She chuckled. "You know, 'cause AU is the atomic symbol for gold."

"Yeah. Yeah. I-I get it." Marvel picked up some cylinders.

"Are you gonna help me measure with the doodad?"

Marvel looked at her and then at the stuff. "I thought I'd work with Holden today," he said.

"He's gonna take you back without an insurance waiver?"

"Yeah, well, he's warmed up to me since his left eyebrow grew back." Marvel said. Clove nodded and then smiled.

Marvel turned around, walking away. Clove stared after him and then looked down, disappointed.

* * *

><p>Someone knocked on the door of the Stevens residence. Clove opened it. A man she didn't know was standing at the door.<p>

"Hey kiddo. Is your mom home?"

"Nope." Clove closed the door in his face.

Alexis walked down the stairs. "Is that him?"

"You're not seriously going out with Skip, are you?"

Alexis looked around for her shoe and then looked at Clove. "Don't call him that," she said. She looked behind a pillow, "We're just going out." She found her shoe.

"Mom, please don't do this."

Alexis scoffed.

"Please? He's probably in town for a lay over and he's just looking for someone to…lay over."

"Ha. Very clever, sweetheart." Alexis said as she pulled her shoes on. She walked over to the coat rack, pulling off a jacket. "Can we not do this whole thing right now?"

"Mom, no wonder I'm so messed up. I've never actually seen a functional relationship."

"Who I date," Alexis pulled the jacket on, "is none of your business."

"Are you serious?" Clove asked. "Can you imagine growing up with a mom who only dates jerks? You don't really see how this affects me?" She groaned and grabbed her bag. "See you tomorrow." She opened the door and saw that the man was still standing there. "Don't forget to lock the door when you sneak out," she said as she left, walking to her car.


	16. Chapter 16

**Third person POV**

Madge, Delly, and Glimmer walked into Clove's hotel room. Clove was lying in bed.

"Get up." Madge said.

Clove sat up as Madge put her laptop on a table. Delly gave Clove a pink shopping bag. Glimmer closed the door.

"The real game begins now." Glimmer told Clove.

Clove looked into the bag. "Are you sure we're not going too far?"

"Look," Glimmer said, sitting down next to Clove on the bed, "This game's in crunch time. Clove, do you know what happens when you let your guard down around Cato Evans?"

Clove shook her head. Glimmer looked at Madge. "Madge, show her," she said.

Glimmer and Clove got up. "You need to see this," Glimmer said. She pulled Clove over to Madge and her laptop.

Madge set up her video camera to her laptop and clicked some windows. She got up out of the chair. "Here," Madge said. Clove sat into the chair. Madge tapped a key, and the video she took in the boys' locker room played.

_"Man, you whipped!" Luke slapped Cato with his towel._

_The rest of the team shouted, "Whipped! Whipped! Whipped!" _

_Cato stepped up onto one of the benches. "Whoa!" He shouted. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Nobody is whipped, okay? Cato Evans is not whipped."_

Delly shook her head, disappointed.

_"Let's just say, at tonight's game…I'm gonna be scoring more than just baskets." Cato pretended to make a dunk._

_"Okay, okay!" Luke said. "Uncork it, then pork it." He and Cato slapped hands. "That's my man."_

_"Slam duck, baby." Cato said, jumping down off the bench._

_The team started singing._

Clove gasped, then a glare crossed her face. "Cato Evans, you are so going down." She got up, grabbed the shopping bag, and walked towards the bathroom.

Madge and Delly smiled. Glimmer sighed in relief. Madge turned the video off and sat down in the chair, lifting up her hands behind her, palms out. Delly and Glimmer slapped them.

All three were messing with their phones on the bed while waiting for Clove. When Clove walked out, she was wearing a black night robe over the red bra and underwear.

Glimmer smiled. Delly and Madge at Clove.

Clove pulled the robe over her body. "What? Is it okay?"

"You should totally wear underwear to school." Madge said.

"You're hot!" Delly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you are hot," Glimmer said, grinning.

Clove giggled.

Luke was listening to music on Cato's laptop. A window popped up. Luke looked at it and snickered, "Clove S. requests a video chat?"

Cato looked at him. "Okay, you're gone."

Luke looked back at Cato as he came over. "All right! Playa-playa!"

Cato turned off the music. "Come on, Luke. Up." Luke got up out of the chair. "Bye."

"Fabio," Luke said, pulling at Cato's jersey. Cato hit him in the back of the head. "Ow."

On Madge's laptop, which was now facing the door, a video of Cato appeared. "Hey there," he said.

"Hey, you alone?" Clove asked.

Cato looked behind him to make sure Luke had left the room. "Yeah. You?"

"Yeah. It's so sad…'cause I'm so…"

Delly wrote a word on a board.

"Lonely." Clove said. "I'm so lonely."

"Well, maybe I could come over there and keep you company." Cato said.

"Oh, I'd like that…but there's a problem. Coach Kingsley is out in the hall. She's totally watching."

Cato sighed.

"There's no way you could get in here." Clove said.

"Damn it."

"Unless you went out on the ledge and came in through the sliding door," Clove suggested.

Cato chuckled. "Yeah, right," he said.

"Yeah, that's crazy." Clove sighed. "It's too bad. I got all…dressed up."

Glimmer pulled at her shirt, telling Clove to do the same.

Clove pulled the shoulder of the robe off her shoulder, showing off half of her bra. "Or…down."

Cato stared at the screen. "I...I could try the balcony."

"Great! I'm three rooms down." Clove said.

"I'll be right there." Cato got up.

"No," Delly mouthed. She waved her hand in a "wait" gesture.

"H...hold on!"

Cato looked at Clove through the screen, and sat back down.

"Uh, hold on."

Cato chuckled. "What?" He asked.

Delly drew a picture on the board.

"Um... I got you a present."

Madge and Glimmer looked at Delly, eyebrows raised.

"Oh yeah?" Cato questioned.

"Yeah." Clove said.

Delly pointed under the bed.

"It's under your bed."

Madge and Glimmer looked at each other, confused.

Cato looked behind under the bed and pulled out a shopping bag. He pulled a black thong from the bag. "Ooh. A little preview?"

Delly waved her hands in a "no" gesture.

"N...no."

Delly pointed at Clove.

"I want you to wear it."

Cato looked at the thong.

"What's wrong? It's sexy. Haven't you ever done this before?" Clove questioned.

Cato chuckled. "No," he said.

"That's cute. You're just so," Clove chuckled, "inexperienced."

"What?" Cato laughed. "No, I am not inexperienced."

"Cato. I thought that you might do this one little thing for you. And then," Clove pulled the rest of the robe off, "I might do a little something for you."

Delly smiled, proud that Clove had gotten it so quickly.

Glimmer yawned, telling Clove to do so too.

"But," Clove faked a yawn, "You know what? I am tired." She sighed and pulled the robe back over the underwear. "And it is getting really late, so…I'll see you tomorrow. Night." She got up.

"Wait. Wait." Cato said.

Clove sat back down.

"Um…give me five minutes."

"Okay," Clove said.


	17. Chapter 17

**Third person POV**

Cato, who was wearing a towel around his waist, scaled along the ledge. He got to the third balcony and hopped over the rail. He opened the slider door and moved the curtain to the side, stepping over it. He looked around the dark room, closed the door, and pulled off the towel, dropping it onto the ground. He got on the bed and faced the door. He grabbed a pillow and laid on it.

The bathroom door opened, and a woman walked out. She saw Cato and screamed. Cato, noticing that the woman was Couch Kingsley, also screamed. He fell off the bed backwards, mooning her for a brief moment.

Couch Kingsley growled, "You little..."

She walked over to Cato.

"I'm sorry!" Cato shouted as he stood up, grabbing the phone from the side table and covering the thong with it.

Couch Kingsley grabbed him by the ear and pulled. "March!"

"Ow!" He said as she pulled him out into the hall.

Couch Kingsley blew her whistle, pulling Cato down the hall. He covered the thong with his hands.

"Ow," Cato said.

"Ohh…Cato," Matt said when he looked out his door.

"What are you wearing?" Thresh asked while he was walking down the hall.

"Dude, those are for ladies." Said Luke, who was standing outside his room.

Couch Kingsley knocked repeatedly on the basketball Couch's door, which opened in a couple of minutes. "What the hell?"

"I think this belongs to you." Couch Kingsley said, glaring at Cato. "I found it in my bed!"

"Couch, make her let go," Cato said.

"Let go." Couch said. Couch Kingsley let go of Cato's ear, and Cato grunted in pain.

Couch stepped forward towards Cato. "Live and let live is what I always say, Evans. Takes all kinds to build a freeway. But I am not equipped for this kind of", he backed Cato into a wall and glanced at his body, "Weirdness."

Clove walked out of her room with her robe on. Glimmer was standing behind her with a bunch of other girls, who were taking pictures with their cell phones. Cato glanced at Clove.

"I guess it was four instead of five," Clove whispered. "Sorry." She did look sorry.

Cato shook his head and went into his room.

"Show's over, ladies!" Couch Kingsley shouted. "Back to your rooms."

* * *

><p>A picture of Cato wearing the thong was on the background of a cell phone.<p>

"Hey Cato," a girl said, "I love your choice of underwear."

Another girl said, "Your butt is my screensaver."

* * *

><p>Cato opened the doors of the gym. He walked over to the hoop. His teammates stopped talking. Cato threw his bag off his shoulder.<p>

"All right, let's go! Split up, shirts versus skins! Come on!" Cato shouted, then took off his jacket and pulled off his pants. He then took off his shirt. His shorts were pulled down, showing off the back of the thong. "All right, ball!"

Matt stared at Cato, then tossed him the ball.

Luke walked over to Cato. "Dude, you're wearing thongs again?"

"Yep," Cato said, smiling.

Luke shook his head and walked away. Girls began to walk in the gym.

Cato bounced the ball, walking away from the hoop and back again. "It's like letting your best friend sleep in a silk hammock," he turned, "They're breezy," he moved his waist in a circular motion, "They don't bind. And they give you just enough swing."

Cato bounced the ball and ran towards the hoop. He jumped and did a front flip, making a basket. The girls and his teammates cheered.

"What?" Cato said after he landed back on the ground.

The guys were all wearing thongs under their shorts and were standing in a line, facing the hoop.

"All right, guys, let's go!" Cato said, tossing the ball to the first person in line.

They all ran towards the hoop, one after the other, and the first person threw the ball above the hoop and as it bounced back, the next player caught it and bounced it against the backboard. They did this until Cato was there at the end of the line, caught it and spun, making a slam dunk.

Madge was watching the whole thing. "Unbelievable," she said into her phone.

Delly was on the other end. "I'd hit him with my car if he wouldn't make a body cast a fashion statement," she said. She looked at two guys who had dropped stuff. They weren't part of the basketball team, and their thongs could be seen when they bent over to pick up their stuff.


	18. Chapter 18

**Third person POV**

Clove walked across the courtyard of the school, carrying a binder and a shoulder bag.

Cato ran out of school behind her. "Clove!"

Clove looked back at him but didn't stop walking.

"Hey." Cato walked up next to her. "The other night didn't quite go like I'd hoped."

Clove smiled. "Yeah, I know. Sorry," she said.

Cato looked at her. "Nah, its okay, kind of spun it."

Clove looked at him. "I noticed. Now everyone knows Victoria's Secret."

Cato laughed. "Luke was thinking we'd do it as a birthday theme." He walked sideways, moving his hands apart in front of his face. "'Not The Same Old Thong And Dance'."

Clove watched and then looked away. "Cute."

Cato stood there behind her as she walked away. "Clove, wait." He walked up next to her again. "Wait, wait." He stepped in front of her, making her stop. "Look…you…you don't get it. Okay? I was humiliated trying to get your attention…and I'm not working this hard just so I can get some action."

"So I'm not just some '82 Bordeaux you wanna 'uncork and pork'?"

"No-no-no, look-look, that's-that's just locker room talk, okay? That doesn't mean anything," Cato said.

"You act like a pig so you don't sound whipped?" Clove asked coldly.

"Yes. Exactly."

Clove took a step back, surprised.

"Look, I'm…I'm saying things I don't believe. I'm doing things I don't understand. I mean, I put on your underwear and I scaled a building."

Clove smiled a little.

"I'm trying too hard. But I'm out of plays. Clove…you're the one."

Clove whispered, "What?"

Cato sighed, "Look, I've…never done this before, so," he took off his watch, "I'm not exactly sure how it goes," he sighed again, "it's just something personal, okay," he clipped the watch onto Clove's wrist and she gasped, "Something to show you…" He took hold her arm and lifted it into the air and shouted, "And whoever wants to know, that I'm whipped!"

"Excellent!" Shouted a guy.

Cato let Clove's arm drop and he tapped then it. "Yeah. I'm whipped."

Clove stood there shock still and stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

><p>Glimmer held Clove's arm up, staring at the watch. "Oh…my…"<p>

"God!" Delly shouted.

"Well crush him." Madge said.

Delly pointed at the watch. "Kill time." She walked away. "Bam! Happy birthday, little Evans."

Madge whispered, "Okay, so, now we…"

Clove pulled her arm out of Glimmer's grasp. "Um…y-you guys…I'm feeling a little weird about this whole thing."

Delly looked at her. "Huh?"

"Clove," Madge said.

Delly scoffed.

Madge scoffed too. "You said if you ever dated a guy like this, you would get even."

"I know, um, but…"

"Oh my God, you love him!" Glimmer exclaimed.

"Oh, we are doing a dating intervention." Delly said, walking over. "This is for you own good."

"Reality check, Clove," Madge said, "You're not really dating him."

"You got tucked over." Glimmer said.

Clove was going to say something but Madge spoke first, "He didn't fall for you. He fell for what we made you. Who were you before you met us?"

"No one," Glimmer said, "And now that we made you 'The One'…and this is how you repay us?"

"So, the little monster you created destroys Cato Evans, and then what? What happens to me?" Clove asked slowly.

"You become a legend!" Delly exclaimed.

"What if I don't want that?" Clove asked.

"Well, you can't have him!" Glimmer said. Delly stared at her. "And…this watch belongs to me!" she picked up Clove's arm. "I'm the Head Cheerleader. He's the Team Captain. This watch should be mine!"

Madge and Delly glared at her.

Clove pulled her arm away, staring at them.

"What, you think that because you're the Head Cheerleader you can get whatever you want?" Delly questioned.

"Exactly!" Glimmer said.

"Hey! Girls! Stop." Madge put her hands in between the two girls to stop their fighting. "He deserves the best, okay? He obviously deserves me." She pointed at herself.

"What?!" Delly shouted.

"Please." Glimmer scoffed.

"You don't care about him. All you care about is getting to Hartford." Delly said.

"It's 'Harvard'." Madge told Delly.

"Stop it," Clove said, "You guys, we're supposed to be friends."

Glimmer glared at her. "Well, friends don't say they're going to do something and then…"

"And then totally screw everybody over!" Delly shouted.

"If you're not against Cato, you are not with us." Madge said.

They all crossed their arms.

Clove chuckled, "You guys really think this is gonna help you get over Cato Evans? You're either obsessed with destroying him or obsessed with dating him. Either way, it's always all about him." She chuckled again, "I'm done with it." She turned towards the door of the Learning Center.

"Well, cheerleaders don't quit." Glimmer said.

Clove picked up her bag and faced them when she was at the door. "I'm not a real cheerleader." She said coldly."Whatever your plan is, count me out." She left the room.

"We'll, don't worry about it because you're fired!" Madge shouted after her.

Delly pointed at Clove. "But…"

The girls heard the door close.

"Okay," Madge said.

Glimmer sighed.

"Hang on." Madge turned to her laptop and sat down. "I think I know what we need." A smirk crossed her face.


	19. Chapter 19

**Third person POV**

Clove walked down the hall. She was still wearing Cato's watch. She stopped at her locker and started to do the combination on the lock.

"That's a nice watch." Marvel said, walking up behind her.

Clove turned to him."No, it's-it's not what it looks like."

"Since when are Delly and Madge friends with Glimmer? Those girls absolutely hate each other, Clove. And what are they doing talking to you?"

Clove chuckled quietly.

Marvel sighed, "What happened to you? You were so different, and now you're like the rest of them – you fell for my brother"

"No, I-I didn't," Clove said, No, it's-it's not like that. I mean…"

"It's something you cooked up with those three. It's just a joke to you, isn't it?"

Clove looked Marvel in the eyes.

"You want to know why Cato fell for you. He thinks that you're the first honest relationship that he's been in," he said.

"Well, he's not that innocent, okay? I mean, y-you know how Cato Evans can be."

"Everyone knows how he can be. He is Cato Evans. And still, every girl in school lines up to date him, knowing what they know. And yeah, he lies to girls to get them to fall for him. I can't imagine the kind of person how would do that. Can you?"

They stood there for a bit and then Marvel walked away, scoffing.

* * *

><p>Clove walked into the kitchen of the Stevens residence and saw a chocolate cake with vanilla frosting on it. "Mom! The frosting! There's cake under it."<p>

"Yeah." Alexis came in carrying a basket of clothes. "I sent Skip home." She set the basket on the table.

Clove turned around and chuckled, "Oh."

"Yeah, you know, I'm starting to get this whole "Skip" thing." Alexis folded the clothes. "Look, I know my relationship stuff affects you. I made mistakes. But I would never plan to hurt somebody."

"I-I'm just…I just got so caught up in it. I guess…I was invisible for so long that," Clove shrugged, "It felt good to be noticed"

"Clove, you choose to be invisible. You thought it would be easier that way."

Clove sighed, "Well, they're noticing me now. I mean, none of this is really me. And-and now I don't know who my real friends are."

"Maybe if you showed them the real Clove, you'd find out."


	20. Chapter 20

**Third person POV**

People danced around as the band played. Cato drank the last of his drink then hopped down from where he was standing.

"Hey, happy birthday, bro."

"Marv!" Cato walked through the crowd.

Madge grabbed a guy's arm. "Hey, have you seen Luke? We have a birthday present for Cato."

"He's in his truck." The guy pointed to Luke's truck.

Luke had the front doors and back doors open, revealing tons of speakers built into the doors and back seats. "We 'bout to thump up in here."

Madge walked towards Luke, Glimmer and Delly following.

The crowd cheered and clapped. Luke spoke into a microphone. "Gather around. It's Cato Evans toast time!"

Clove walked into the very large room that the party was in.

"Hey Cato! Come up here, man!"

Clove made her way to the stage, which was on the other side of the room.

"A birthday comes but once a year and the good Lord you'll be thanking. Now, old pal, let's cut this cake..."

Luke walked over to the fake cake with a blue cloth over it, which was behind Cato.

"And see who's giving you a," he pulled off the cloth, "Spanking!" Two girls wearing silver bikinis burst out of the fake cake, "Ho-ho-ho!"

The girls walked over and stood on both sides of Cato. Madge waved at Luke. "Luke! Luke, hey!"

Luke walked over. He bent down. "What's up? Whatcha got for me?"

Madge pulled a DVD out of her purse. "Oh, just a little something extra from the girls of Panem."

Lukle took it. "Me likey. I'm gonna start it right now."

"Okay, perfect." Madge said. She turned to Glimmer and Delly. "Here we go."

The crowd sang happy birthday to Cato.

Clove walked forward, passing Marvel.

"That was hot!" Luke shouted. "Now take a look at hotter."

A screen on the wall above Cato showed balloons and words saying, "Happy birthday Cato Evans."

Cheerleaders appeared on the screen. _"He's got mad skills! Boy can slam. Move on back, 'cause Cato's our man!" _

Random girls appeared on the screen.

_"We love you, Cato."_

_"Happy birthday, Cato."_

_"Everyone in the Poetry Club…"_

The video continued. Cato spotted Clove. "Clove!" He walked down off the stage and took her hand. "You made it. Come on." He led her on stage. "Come wish me happy birthday." He handed her a microphone.

"Cato, that's not why I'm here." Clove made sure that she didn't say that into the microphone.

Cato pointed at her as he smiled to the crowd, who cheered. The three girls looked at each other.

_"So, Clove_,_"_ Cato said on screen, _"This is just something to show you and…"_

Cato looked up at the screen.

It showed him driving a boat._ "Whoever wants to know, that I'm whipped." _It showed him when he told her, _"You're the one, Clove."_

The crowd said, "Aw."

_"Look, I've never done this before, so…"_

Clove looked at the other girls and then back at the screen.

Cato leaned down and said into Clove's ear, "This is cool"

_"I'm not exactly sure how it goes."_

Clove closed her eyes.

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

The crowd cheered.

Clove appeared up on the screen. She was in the learning center. _"Cato Evans, there's only one guy out there for me…"_

"Oh no!" Clove exclaimed as she got out of Cato's grasp and went to the truck.

_"But you are not…"_

The Clove on screen disappeared, and the screen went black.

The crowd began talking as Clove got out of the truck.

Cato walked towards Clove. "What's going on?"

"Um…Cato... I have something I have to say." Clove said quietly. "This entire time I've been pretending to be a bunch of stuff that I'm not…so you would…fall for me."

"Louder!" A guy yelled.

"What's the deal?" A girl shouted.

Clove spoke into the microphone in her hand. "We were trying to break your heart so you would know what it felt like."

"We?" Cato questioned.

Clove looked at the other girls.

"I get it. Well, hey…you girls pulled it off. Yeah," Cato sighed, "It worked."

Clove took off the watch she wore, handing it to Cato. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"What's the deal?!" Someone shouted.

"What's going on?!" A guy yelled. "You guys breaking up?!"

Clove turned to the crowd when Cato took his watch. "Look, this entire time, I've been…I've been lying about who I am. But…I'm done pretending."

Marvel crossed his arms, staring at her from the crowd.

"This is the real me. This is Clove."

The girls looked at each other.

"Hey Clove," said a guy in front.

"Yeah?" Clove asked, smiling.

He threw his soda at her. Cato avoided the drink.

"You're ruining the party!"

"Oh no!" Delly sneered. She pushed people to get to the stage.

"This is so not fair." Madge growled, following.

Delly walked over to Clove. "This is all our fault. You do not deserve this," she said.

Madge walked to her other side. "We should never have done this to you," she said. Glimmer stodd next to Madge.

"Give me that!" Delly snapped, taking the microphone and stomping to the front. "Okay. Hey! So big deal, she lied!"

Madge took the microphone. "What, like you've never lied before?"

Glimmer took the microphone. "Exactly. You should be throwing drinks at each other, not her."

Three guys in front threw their drinks at them. The girls gasped.

Cato took the microphone from Glimmer, looked at the girls for a moment and then looked at the crowd. "Everybody chill. Look…they're right. All right, we all do it. I lie. I pretend I'm whatever I need to get girls."

"And it works, dude!" A guy shouted.

"You're the man!" Two guys shouted.

"Nah, I'm not saying it's a good thing." Cato told them.

"It's a great thing!" A guy shouted.

"Guys…what I'm trying to say is…its wrong," Cato said.

"There ain't nothin' wrong with hookin' up with the finest girls in school." A guy said.

"Yeah!" Shouted a group of guys.

The crowd began chanting, "Evans! Evans! Evans!"

Clove looked at Cato. Cato shrugged, turned to her, and smiled. Clove saw the cake next to her and took a handful, throwing it at Cato. It hit him in the side of the head.

"Oh!" The crowd exclaimed.

Cato threw some cake at Clove, who ducked. The cake hit Delly. People in the crowd began throwing drinks at each other for fun. Clove, Delly, Glimmer, and Madge ganged up on Cato and threw cake at him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Third person POV**

Clove walked with her new friends Delly, Glimmer, and Madge. She smiled at them, walking away down a hall.

**Clove's POV**

So, it may not have worked as we had planned.

**Third person POV**

Clove walked past a group of guys, some whistling. She blushed. She smiled at Marvel as she continued walking. Marvel looked after her, sighing and turning to his lab partner, handing him a book.

**Clove's POV**

But one thing came out right...we did become legends.

**Third person POV**

Clove walked down the steps of the school. Cato sat in his jeep at the edge of the parking lot.

**Clove's POV**

Cato never lied to get girls again. Because there was no more reason that he needed to.

**Third person POV**

Cato got out of his jeep, turning off the engine.

Clove walked up to him. "So…sorry about all the stuff we did to you," She looked at the ground, "And about the cake"

"Hey." Cato pulled her head up to face his. "It's all right. You may have broke my heart but I know now how it feels. And don't worry about the cake, took a few days to get it out but no biggie." He smiled at her.

Clove smiled, taking Cato's hand. "I still feel bad for doing it," she said.

"Don't be." Cato told her, taking off his watch.

Clove gasped as he clipped it onto her wrist. "Oh my…"

"But I will ask again." Cato said, looking Clove in the eyes. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Clove took a deep breath.

**Clove's POV**

I'll never be invisible again. Being one with the crowd…has turned out a lot more fun.

**Third person POV**

Clove nodded, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes!" Cato cried, pulling her into his arms. She looked up at him as he smiled down at her. He leaned down and their lips brushed. Clove leaned up, kissing him.

**Clove's POV**

From now on, there's only one girl for Cato Evans: me.

THE END


End file.
